Carlo Strange (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Doctor Strange | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Ally of the Exiles | Relatives = Carla Strange (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly an island stronghold in the Atlantic Ocean | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 169 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Bernstein; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 41 | HistoryText = Dr. Strange was a criminal mad scientist even before his accident. When US Paratroops located him in his mountain stronghold, he picked up a ray gun to fight them off, but was struck by lightning. He was captured and imprisoned while incapacitated. However, after the paralyzing effects wore off, he learned that the lightning had increased the electrical energy of his mind, granting him even greater genius (and insanity). Six months after the lightning accident, Dr. Strange built an ultra-frequency transmitter from radio and television parts, and used it to take mental control of Iron Man, forcing him to free him from prison. He built a new fortress on an island in the Atlantic Ocean and brought his daughter Carla and his accomplices there. Feeling guilty for having abandoned his daughter his entire life in favor of his criminal career, he decided to take over the world and give it to her. Strange launched an S-Bomb into the upper atmosphere as a demonstration of his destructive power, and then threatened to destroy the entire planet unless every nation surrendered to him within 24 hours. Several nations traced his broadcast and launched nuclear bombs at his island, but he was protected by his virtually indestructible force field. Iron Man, however, approached the island by submarine and, correctly figuring the field would not extend below the surface of the water, he tunnelled into Strange's base from underneath. Iron Man confronted Strange and destroyed is main power generators, but the backlash shorted out his armor as well. However, Carla, appalled at her father's despotic plans and evil nature, threw two flashlight batteries to Iron Man. As Iron Man gained enough energy from the batteries to restart his armor, Strange fled, escaping the island through unknown means. Strange's accomplices were rounded up by the military, and his island stronghold dismantled. | Powers = | Abilities = Scientific Genius: Doctor Strange possesses an advanced intellect, and is capable of designing and constructing a virtually limitless armada of weaponry. | Strength = Doctor Strange possesses the normal human level strength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mental Amplifier - Dr. Strange used this device to make others obey his mental commands. * Force Field - Dr. Strange created a force field around his entire island that was impervious to nuclear explosions. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Laser gun - Dr. Strange used a laser gun. * S-Bomb - Dr. Strange designed a 200 megaton bomb and claimed to have enough of them to destroy all life on earth. | Notes = * He has no relation whatsoever to Stephen Strange, though they have the same surname. * Dr. & Mrs. Strange planned to name their first born after the father. When they had a daughter rather than a son, "Carl Jr." became "Carla". * From : ** Tales of Suspense #41 - Villains: Dr. Strange's Allies (scientists & military geniuses; six appear to be the The Exiles, identified in Captain America #102). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Doctor Strange at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists